Encuentro
by JazMinM
Summary: La primera batalla en la que se encontraron. La primera vez que él tuvo que aceptar que necesitaba de la ayuda que una simple humana podía prestarle. Oneshot, a partir de los capítulos 50, 51 y 52 de DB Super.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no es de mi propiedad, esto está escrito con fines de entretenimiento y baladas lacrimógenas de spotify. Ah, y los capítulos 50, 51 y 52 de DB Super. Que lo disfruten.

 **Encuentro**

 _por Jaz Romero_

 **D** e pronto, se hizo el silencio y más de doscientas personas se quedaron estupefactas a la vez. En la barricada improvisada, los soldados de la resistencia humana observaron cómo el atacante huía en retirada. Y no era por ellos, sino por un joven desconocido de cabellos azules que blandía una espada. La líder del grupo de los últimos terrícolas vivos de la región casi soltó su rifle por la sorpresa.

La tensión los paralizó a todos. Había sido una pelea entre dos seres fuera de lo común. Uno, porque decía ser un dios renegado que había decidido limpiar el planeta de seres humanos, el otro, porque había aparecido de la nada y había podido llevarle el ritmo sin caer fulminado.

No cabía duda. Si el joven había mantenido una pelea de igual a igual con el enemigo, también podría barrer con ellos con un movimiento de sus manos y sin despeinarse. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo el chico fue caer de rodillas, exhausto.

Poco a poco, los demás comenzaron a reaccionar.

—¿Aquel mocoso acaba de espantar a Black solamente con la ayuda de una espada?

—Podría jurar que lo rodeaban las llamas hace un rato. ¿Cómo es que está vivo?

—¡Lleva la insignia de la Corporación en la chaqueta! ¿Pero qué…?

Mai los calló, irritada. Sus ojos negros no podían dejar al objetivo en la distancia, por si decidía regresar.

—Olviden eso —dijo por el radio, aún concentrada con los binoculares en el punto negro que se hacía cada vez más pequeño en el cielo—, lo que importa es que lo está enfrentando. Si él es su enemigo, entonces puede ser nuestro aliado.

Cuando ya fue evidente que estaban a salvo, por el momento, la discusión sobre el salvador desconocido volvió a subir de tono. La joven abandonó su posición y se acercó al que estaba tirado en medio de los restos de la batalla, lo que provocó un movimiento sincronizado de sus subordinados para protegerla.

—Últimamente aceptas a cualquiera en el grupo, Mai —la regañó Lee, su segundo al mando.

—Para empezar, te acepté a ti, así que puede que tengas razón —contestó ella, agotada—. Pero hay una realidad y es que necesitamos a todo el que nos sea útil. —Dicho esto, se detuvo junto al guerrero y le habló con cautela—. Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico pareció volver del límite de la inconsciencia y se irguió con brusquedad. Tuvo que quedarse sentado y levantar sus manos, ante la multitud de armas que apuntaron a su cabeza.

Mai lo observó con cuidado y, tras unos segundos, ordenó que bajaran los rifles.

—Vamos de nuevo —concedió ella—. Somos la Resistencia. Hemos visto lo que hacías con ese maldito, queremos felicitarte y ofrecerte nuestra ayuda.

Él no se movió, pero los miró a todos con el azul de sus ojos convertido en dos témpanos. No pareció temerles. En realidad, les habló como si fuesen un conjunto de niños que jugaban en terreno minado.

—¿Qué ayuda? —preguntó, espantado—. ¡No! ¡Lo que tienen que hacer es correr a los refugios, marcharse de aquí lo más rápido que puedan sin mirar atrás!

Mai elevó una ceja. Los demás se indignaron y soltaron algunos insultos hacia el que seguía en el suelo. Lee dio una palmada en el hombro de la muchacha, con impaciencia.

—Suficiente. Él se negó. Ahora volvamos a lo nuestro.

—Está herido, no vamos a dejarlo así —murmuró ella—. Ayúdame a cargarlo en la furgoneta.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que vas a llevarlo a nuestro escondite? ¡Tengo a mis hermanos allí, todavía están recuperándose de la explosión del refugio anterior!

—Es un guerrero y nos será útil. Ahora necesita nuestra ayuda, mira su pierna derecha.

La discusión, en murmullos furiosos, llegó a oídos de todos los que estaban a su lado. Incluyendo al desconocido.

—Tal vez sea lo único que impide que nos asesine. Debe ser uno más de esos dioses de mierda.

—¡Márchense! —gritó él, muerto de vergüenza—. ¡Sé cuidarme solo!

La indecisión en los demás, que no sabían si debían darle la bienvenida al extraño o acabar con él antes de que enviase a su jefa al Otro Mundo, hizo que los cañones de varias armas subieran y bajaran, apuntando al chico por momentos.

—Está shockeado.

—Es idiota.

—Da lo mismo, es fuerte y me sirve —decidió ella, poniendo punto final—. Me lo llevo y ustedes me van a ayudar a cargarlo.

—Los estoy escuchando y no soy un repuesto mecánico —replicó el guerrero, desde el suelo—. No pueden decidir así por mí.

La muchacha dio un par de órdenes y, en pocos minutos, se levantaron las armas y el equipamiento de medición que habían instalado para vigilar al dios asesino. La gente se dividió en grupos, por vehículos, para ir desapareciendo de la escena. Entonces, ella se acercó otra vez al herido y se arrodilló a su lado, sin perder a una de sus escoltas armadas en ningún momento.

—Muy bien, entonces usa tu poder de decisión, chico —le dijo, extendiéndole su mano—. Apóyate en mi hombro y te ayudaré a subir a nuestro transporte.

Le sonrió, con ganas de obviar el orgullo herido que le devolvía aquella mirada. El desconocido había estado cerca del enemigo, mucho más cerca de lo que cualquiera de ellos podría estar, y había salido vivo. La frustración podía darle motivos para seguir luchando. O podía hundirlo del todo.

—No pienso ir con ustedes —siseó, como si el ofrecimiento le hubiese dolido.

—Quédate a morir, si es lo que quieres —contestó ella, antes de volver hacia los vehículos de su gente.

No tardó mucho en oír cómo el chico caía al suelo, en el intento por levantar el vuelo otra vez. En silencio, hizo una seña a sus dos colegas más cercanos y siguió hacia la furgoneta, donde se sentó en el lugar del conductor. Estos regresaron y cargaron al herido, de mala gana, en la parte de atrás del vehículo. El chico se dejó llevar, con los dientes apretados y sin poder mirar de frente a sus salvadores.

—Mi nombre es Mai —le dijo ella, una vez que todos estuvieron en marcha—. Ellos son mis mejores soldados sanos en este momento, así que verás que el marcador no está muy bien para nuestro bando.

—Un gusto, Mai —respondió él, apenado—. Mi nombre es Trunks y estoy tratando de acabar con la amenaza sin que ustedes se arriesguen. Tampoco lo estoy logrando muy bien que digamos.

Algunos resoplaron, incrédulos. Otros lo miraron con admiración. A esas alturas, había muchas fuerzas que sobresalían de lo que antes se consideraba normal. Tener a una de ellas en el lado de los humanos podía ser algo bueno.

La joven al volante continuó hablando, sin mostrar ninguno de los dos extremos en su reacción.

—Tendremos que hacer algunos ajustes a nuestros planes. Ahora que te encuentro, creo que puedo hacerlo.

Esta vez, era el turno del tal Trunks para mostrar una sonrisa de incredulidad. Y no lo hizo. Mai notó que el guerrero observaba con mal disimulada curiosidad a cada miembro de la Resistencia. Entonces, su mirada se cruzó con la de ella sobre el espejo retrovisor y con rapidez se desvió en otra dirección.

—Déjame en la entrada de la Corporación Cápsula —pidió él, luego de un rato de silencio—. Allí tengo cómo curarme.

—¿La Corporación Cápsula? —se sorprendió ella—. Supongo que te refieres a la pila de escombros donde alguna vez estuvo.

—No necesitas saber la ubicación de mi refugio, así como yo no necesito saber la del tuyo.

Ahí estaban, los últimos coletazos del orgullo destrozado en el muchacho que podía volar, lanzar ataques de fuego por sus manos y mirar cara a cara al dios caprichoso que había decidido exterminarlos a todos.

El resto del grupo lo miró. Algunos de sus integrantes, realmente enfurecidos.

—Jefa, ¿lo tiro del coche ahora, o va a dejarme darle una paliza antes? —dijo alguien, en el asiento de atrás.

—Alguna vez conocí a los fundadores de la Corporación —contestó Mai, reconociendo que había dicho la primera crueldad al respecto—. Creo que son responsables de buena parte del lío en el que estamos metidos, pero también fueron grandes aliados. Debes ser el último sobreviviente.

Aquellos ojos azules no mentían. Él debía ser descendiente de la antigua dueña de aquel imperio electrónico.

—El penúltimo —admitió él, relajándose un poco—. Vivo con mi madre, buscando la forma de revertir esta maldición.

La mercenaria sonrió. Había dado en el blanco y eso significaba que el mundo no estaba tan perdido si todavía había alguien buscando la solución dentro de aquellos laboratorios.

—Supongo que la mecánica y los asuntos de los dioses no son muy compatibles —bromeó, intentando no delatarse.

Lo oyó sofocar una risita. El humor negro estaba muy de moda en medio del fin del mundo, sí señor.

—Parece que no, pero igual lo intentamos.

Justo cuando comenzaban a sentirse más cómodos, llegaron a la intersección de la calle donde alguna vez funcionó la Corporación y la que debían seguir ellos para llegar a su refugio.

—Bien, te dejaré aquí —dijo, dándole el tiempo para apoyarse en un bastón improvisado que Lee le entregó a regañadientes—. Voy a tomar la responsabilidad de confiar en ti, Trunks. Tal vez, si revisas algún archivo de los de tu madre encuentres algo sobre mi pasado. Si quieres confiar en mí, será mejor que no lo leas. En cambio, te recomiendo que vengas a ver lo que estamos haciendo en nuestro refugio. La humanidad nos necesita ahora.

—Voy a pensarlo —respondió el chico, y fue como si una luz distinta iluminara sus facciones.

—Yo estaré atenta a la próxima batalla para colaborar contigo. En algún momento, podremos trabajar juntos contra Black.

Él carraspeó, con un gesto de tristeza o culpabilidad que ella no alcanzó a descifrar del todo.

—Deberías concentrarte en buscar un escondite más alejado para todos —la aconsejó, como si no hubiese sido él el rescatado, sino ella.

—Y tú deberías dejar de pelear solo —rebatió Mai—. Hasta la próxima, Trunks.

—Adiós.

Se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de que ella arrancase el motor y desapareciera por lo que alguna vez fue la calle principal de aquella metrópolis. En otras circunstancias, podrían haber sido más cautelosos con sus alianzas, podrían haberse hecho mil preguntas sobre todos esos espacios vacíos en aquella presentación apresurada. Pero, en ese universo, aquellos Trunks y Mai se dejaron llevar por la primera buena impresión.

Ella aferró el volante con fuerza, para distraerse de la visión del chico que aún la miraba de pie en la calle, desde el espejito. Se dedicó a trazar planes en su cabeza, con el nuevo guerrero en ellos, y sus labios se rindieron a la sonrisa de esperanza que venían resistiendo desde hacía un rato.

* * *

Mini relato escrito para el desafío de Tahis Stone con el bloque B, de frases. He tomado la frase de inicio dada por ella: _"De pronto se hizo el silencio y más de doscientas personas se quedaron estupefactas a la vez."_

No se me ocurría nada, entonces apareció un TruMai salvaje. Me salió friki la musa.

Mirai Trunks llorando por las posibilidades perdidas de una familia propia me rompió el corazoncito, así que decidí imaginar ese primer encuentro antes de que venga otro flashback y me lo cuente. Si vienen y dicen que Mirai Trunks y Mai también crecieron juntos, ya no sé, renuncio (igual viva el AU). Por ahora, me apego al mini canon que encuentro y hasta me rindo con el color del pelo del chico.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
